An interlaced video signal may be converted into a progressive scan video format for a number of reasons. In some instances it may be desirable to convert an interlaced video signal into a progressive scan format for display on a digital video monitor.
Deinterlacing is the process of creating one complete video frame from a field that contains half of the video raster lines for the video frame. Pixel values for the missing video lines may be computed from neighboring pixels in adjacent lines and fields. If there is no motion between two fields comprising a frame, then the two fields may be simply merged. However, since at least some objects typically move in a video and frames of video occur at different times, a final image may have a blur or other discontinuities. A number of deinterlacing techniques have been proposed. However, previous deinterlacing techniques, including “bob” and “weave” techniques, may still produce video that includes blurs, jagged edges, and other video processing artifacts.
Some deinterlacing techniques may use previous interpolated values in the process of calculating and determining a current pixel value. Such reliance on previously interpolated values requires a sequential (i.e., serial) processing flow.